Dedicated projection screens are a common feature in conference rooms, lecture halls, and other settings where presentations are made to groups of people. A drawback of prior projection screens, however, is that the screen itself can sometimes interfere with the placement of other electronic devices that facilitate interaction with the presenter, the audience, and others who may not be present in the room. For example, it is often desirable to locate a video camera in proximity to the projection screen to facilitate video conferencing with others at a remote location. In order that the camera is not blocked by the projection screen, however, it is necessary to locate the camera above, below, or to the side of the screen. Such displacement of the video camera often leads to undesirable camera angles or causes portions of the room to lack camera coverage.
Interactive devices such as controllers are also often used with projection equipment. Again, the receiver for the controller must be placed in a position in which it will not be blocked by the screen itself, and therefore such receivers are often placed above, below, or to the side of the screen. Such placement can lead to “dead spots” where the controller is less than effective for controlling the presentation.
What is needed is are systems and methods for more effectively locating cameras, controllers, and other interactive devices in conjunction with projection screens to address the drawbacks of prior systems and methods.